


all the time every day

by ohmcgee



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know me,” Wally says, cautiously approaching Hal. “Not yet, but you used to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time every day

“You don’t know me,” Wally says, cautiously approaching Hal. “Not yet, but you used to.”

Hal snorts. “Kid, that didn’t make anything resembling sense.”

“I know,” Wally says, smiling a little in the corner of his mouth. Hal still has that thick midwestern accent, still wears that stupid jacket everywhere, but Wally’s not close enough yet to know if it still smells like beer and sweat and aftershave. “But I think you know you can trust me.”

“Oh, I do?” Hal cocks his eyebrow. “You think so?”

“I think,” Wally says, swallowing as he takes another few steps closer. “I think even though you don’t remember me you still have a feeling you can trust me. You used to say, ‘I can feel it in my gut, ‘Bar,’ right before things would go south, so yeah. I think you do.”

Hal’s eyes go wide. “What are you playing at, kid? I don’t have time for --”

Wally uses Hal’s unguarded stance and reaches out, wraps his hand around Hal’s wrist and the speedforce travels through him and zaps Hal’s memories back to him, just like it has with everyone else. 

“Oh shit,” Hal says, coughing like he just got the wind knocked out of him. “ _Wally_?”

“Yeah,” Wally grins and lets Hal pull him into a vice-like grip, hugging him until Wally feels like he can’t breath, but he doesn’t much care to because Hal’s jacket _does_ still smell like sweat and beer, cigarettes and aftershave and leather, and all Wally wants to do is stand right here forever and breathe it in, breathe him in. 

“Okay,” Hal says when he finally lets him go. “I have a feeling I’m going to need a beer or ten for the explanation that comes next, so what do you say I meet you at Barry’s in a little while?”

“Sounds good,” Wally grins and stands there just long enough to watch Hal light up and take off before letting the speedforce carry him home. 

 

: : :

 

Iris orders pizzas and they sit around for hours, catching up and drinking, playing poker and laughing, and it’s all Wally can do not to reach out and touch each of them every few seconds, just to make sure they’re still there. That _he’s_ still there. 

Some time after ten Barry and Iris get up to go to bed, Barry reaching out to ruffle Wally’s hair for the umpteenth time since he’s gotten back, Iris pulling him into another lung crushing hug before they say goodnight.

“It’s not even midnight!” Hal calls after them. “You guys are so _old_.”

Wally laughs when Iris flips Hal off, then heads back into the kitchen for more pizza. 

He and Hal stay up for hours after Iris and Barry go upstairs, watching tv and talking and joking and it’s just like old times, Wally thinks, except this time something’s different. It’s not just that Hal’s a little older (even if he doesn’t act like it) or that he drinks a little more than he used to, it’s that Wally’s figured out you can’t just wait for things to come to you. When you have them, when what you want is right in front of you you have to take it while it’s there, because you never know if they’ll be there tomorrow. 

“What’s up?” Hal asks when he sees Wally staring at him. “I got pepperoni in my teeth or something?”

“No,” Wally says. “I was just thinking about something I wanted to do before I got, you know.”

“Time-napped?”

Wally grins. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Hal says, taking a pull from his bottle. “I’ll play. What was it?”

“You,” Wally says, plucking Hal’s beer out of his hand and sitting it on the coffee table. “You knew I had a huge crush on you. Didn’t you?”

“Uh,” Hal says when Wally throws one leg over to straddle him and sit back on his thighs. “Well. Wally, you really need to --”

“I mean, you had to know,” Wally says, fingering the collar of Hal’s jacket. “The way I followed you around everywhere and blushed every time you looked at me.”

“I,” Hal says. “Yeah, I guess I did. But you were -- shit, you still _are_ just a kid.”

“I was, yeah,” Wally says. “But not anymore. I grew up.”

“You’ll always be a kid to me,” Hal says. “And you’ll always be Barry’s _nephew_ , christ. You need to --”

Wally grins.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Hal asks.

“You keep saying I need to stop or get off of you or something,” Wally says, still grinning. “But that’s not really the same thing as _wanting_ me to stop, is it?”

“Wally…”

“Did you know,” Wally says. “The first time I jerked off I thought about you?”

“Jesus,” Hal hisses. He puts his hands on Wally’s hips to move him, but Wally bends down at the same time and kisses him on the mouth and Hal’s hands go slack on his hips. “Oh hell.”

“I’ve been to hell,” Wally says, licking into Hal’s mouth. “This isn’t it.”

Hal groans when Wally kisses him, then finally gives himself over to it. He tangles his fingers in Wally’s hair and deepens the kiss, plants his other hand on the small of Wally’s back and pulls him closer. It’s better than Wally ever imagined it would be. Hal’s two day old stubble scratches and burns his lips and chin and his thighs are hard and muscular beneath him, and his hands -- oh god, Wally needs those hands.

“Hal,” he pants, breaking away for a moment. “Will you?”

“Christ,” Hal says, dragging his mouth across Wally’s again, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth. “What do you want? Want me to touch you?”

Wally whimpers and he feels Hal smile against his throat. 

“Yeah okay,” he says. “But shh, alright? Your damn aunt and uncle are up there.”

Wally giggles, then smothers his groan into Hal’s shoulder when Hal pops open the button on his jeans and pushes them off Wally’s ass to get his dick out. Hal’s hand is _huge_ and soft and so fucking good and Wally just pushes into it, fucks Hal’s fist as he breathes heavily against his neck. He doesn’t need this to last. He needs to _feel_ it, he needs everything all at once. 

“I missed you,” Hal says against his jaw. “We all missed you, but. I thought about you too, you know.”

“Hal,” Wally chokes out, fingers digging into Hal’s arms as Hal slips his hand down the back of Wally’s pants. 

“Shouldn’t have,” Hal chuckles. “I’m kind of terrible, but...yeah. I thought about it.”

“Oh god,” Wally says when Hal _squeezes_.. “I’m --”

But he’s shaking and spilling all over Hal’s hand before he can get it out and Hal’s bringing his head back up and mashing their mouths together, fucking his tongue down Wally’s throat as he works every last drop from Wally’s dick. 

After he’s spent Wally rests his head on Hal’s shoulder and tries to even his breathing for a few moments. “I should,” he says, feeling Hal hard against his thigh. He wants to make Hal feel good too. God, he wants to get on his knees and just fill himself with Hal’s dick, wants everything Hal will give him and then he wants to push for even more than that. “I should take care of that for you, but I don’t know if I remember how to move.” 

Hal chuckles and brings their foreheads together. “You know what?” He says. “I think we’ve got time.”


End file.
